one night can  change things forever
by musicmegantv
Summary: lindsay and danny share a night together and now things have changed


Now things are changing

It was a beautiful June morning Lindsay woke up at her usual time 7:30 every morning she began her morning route by picking out her clothes for the day and then went into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot, headed to the bathroom for her shower once she finished with her shower she went into the bedroom to get dressed after that she blow dried her hair and headed into the kitchen for her breakfast the usual bagel and coffee but for some reason it wasn't agreeing with her and with that a sudden feeling of nausea came to her , she jumped off her chair and ran to the bathroom and threw up not knowing where this strange wave of sickness came from she suddenly heard a loud knock on the door she got up quickly knowing that it was Danny there to pick her up for work she answered the door and lead him in but he soon noticed that something was off about Lindsay, she look like she was going to be sick Danny asked if she was feeling okay but she was quick with a reply making up an excuse that she was fine just was up late and then told him that she'd be ready in 2 minutes she went to brush her teeth then went into the kitchen to clean up her dishes and to turn off the coffee pot, on the way out grabbing her purse and locking the door behind her .

In the car Danny could tell that something was wrong, Lindsay wasn't her usual self but he didn't want to press the situation and make her mad so he let it go and just listened to the music once at the Lab Mac handed out the cases Lindsay and Stella had a Robbery at a local restaurant one customer injured a gun shot to the shoulder and Danny, Hawkes and Mac got a homicide at the pier. So with that they where off. Lindsay went to collect her gun and badge from her locker when a another wave of sickness hit her but this time she just made it to the bathroom and just as she was about to walk out the bathroom Stella was standing there with a concerned look on her face, wondering if she's going to be okay to work Stella just looked at Lindsay, Lindsay could tell what she was going to say and quickly answered that she was fine and not to worry that she probably just picked up a stomach bug before Stella could even say a word Stella just replied well if your feeling any worse let me know and you can go home Lindsay just shook her head and with that they were off all day Stella noticed that Lindsay didn't eat much and looked really tired but Lindsay kept working finally the end of her shift came and she caught the subway because Danny was doing overtime. Soon Lindsay was in her apartment taking a nice hot bath hoping to settle her stomach once she finished up there she put on some comfortable pajamas and went to bed.

Over the next few weeks Lindsay was still getting sick soon she realized that she was late but just thought that was from the stress of her latest case Stella being a concerned friend suggested to Lindsay that she might be pregnant Lindsay laughed and said she hadn't had sex in months and then it hit her and she started to remember that great night Danny and her shared

(flashback)

Danny and Lindsay were working a case together and just got finished wrapping up some paper work when Danny asked Lindsay if he could stay the night at her place because his was being sprayed she of course said yes. They both headed to Lindsay. Along the way they picked up some take out soon they arrive at her place and they soon finished eating. They had a few beers, poured some shots, put the football game on and played some cards but soon things got interesting when they didn't have any money on them so they decided to bet with their clothes Lindsay won the first three games and once Danny was in his boxer his luck came back and he started to win now Lindsay was in her underwear too. She went into the kitchen to get more beers when she turned around there was Danny standing there offering to help her but once Lindsay was by the counter he stood behind her arm on each side she quickly turned around and they were face to face surprised at how close they were with the tension was building between them in the heat of the moment Danny kissed her but pulled away hoping that Lindsay didn't slap him or kick him out but instead returned the kiss soon their hands were roaming free and Danny lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom laid her gently on the bed and slowly making his way down to her underwear he quickly removed them and made his way back up to her face kiss each part of her slowly teasing her soon he was out of his boxers and he unclasped Lindsay bra and slowly entered her watching Lindsay face as he did Lindsay shut her eyes tight at first it had been so long that she almost forgot what it felt like but when she opened them back up she saw Danny big blue eyes looking back at her , their pace became a little faster Lindsay digging her nails in his back as the feeling became stronger with each thrust a couple more thrust and they both collapsed from the wave of pleasure that came over their body's. Danny laid on his back and Lindsay rested her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating Danny soon after fell asleep. In the morning they both thought things were going be awkward but it wasn't they took a morning shower together and had breakfast and all throughout work they were making quick and short glances at each other so that way no one would notice but soon things were back to normal the usual flirting and friendly banter and no suspected a thing.

end of flashback

Lindsay snapped out of her daydream and looked back at Stella saying it can't be that it's probably the flu, Stella replied with the flu doesn't make you sick only in the morning and when was your last period. Lindsay was trying to remember she usual starts the first week of the month and she had one like two months ago and it was now going on three months,

"Stella said well didn't you think it was strange that you haven't had one"

"Lindsay just said yeah but I've been so stressed lately with work and my family I never really thought about it,"

"Well I think you should buy a test and/or go see your doctor so you know and do you know who the father would be"

"Lindsay answered with yes I know but I doubt he'll be happy if it turns out I' am I think ill pick up a test tonight and if it's positive. I'll talk to him let him know.

Just after Lindsay said that Danny walks in notice that he just walked in on a conversation asked if everything was okay noticing they both had strange looks on their faces but they both said every things fine and they made small talk once Stella left Lindsay told Danny that she needs to talk to him about something important he said yeah I' m all ears but just as she was about to tell him Flack and Hawkes walked in asking Danny if he wanted to go to the bar tonight Danny looked at Lindsay noticing that she needed to talk to him he turned down the offer saying that he was tried and was just going home, Flack and Hawke just said that's cool another time. When they left Danny asked if she wanted to get something to drink so they could talk Lindsay said sure they went to a local pub Danny had the usual beer and was about to order Lindsay one she just said no I'll have a sprite he thought that it was strange because she always has a beer with him but she'd been sick lately so he didn't think anything after that but Lindsay kept trying to tell him but lost her nerve every time then finally she got the chance when Danny asked her why did she need to talk to him and she started to ramble and then she looked at Danny who had a confused look on his face so trying to avoid any further confusion she just came out with

"Danny I'm late" blurted out Lindsay

"You're late what does that mean" said a puzzled Danny

"I mean I think I' m pregnant" said Lindsay

Danny's face just went white "you…..think your pregnant have you taken a test and are you sure you're late"

"Yes Danny I'm sure I haven't had one since we slept together and I just thought it was stress related but then I started to get sick and I put two and two together and no I haven't taken a test" answered Lindsay

"Well what do we do" said Danny

With a smile Lindsay replied "well I going to buy a test tonight and check"

Danny asked her "why you smiling two minutes ago you looked like you were ready to cry"

"To tell you the truth I thought you were going to be really upset that this happened and your not" answered Lindsay

"Well Miss Monroe it takes two to tango we started it together and we'll finish it together and if you are pregnant I'm here for you your not alone I promise" said Danny

"Thank you Danny you have no idea how good that makes me feel if you want I was going to pick up a test on the way home if you would like to come with you can so you don't have to go to sleep wondering" asked Lindsay

"Yeah that would be great" answered Danny

With that they were off they stopped at the drug store and bought four different kinds and just as they were leaving some one spotted them from across the street it was Stella she was wondering why they would be at a drug store together so she just watched as they walked down the block and into an apartment building it was Lindsay place Stella just stood there wondering why Danny would be with Lindsay in a drug store then in her apartment then she remembered the conversation that she and Lindsay had she put it all together Danny must be the father if Lindsay's pregnant and they must have bought a test, Stella left it at that and walked away she would just talk to Lindsay about it tomorrow at work.

Back in the apartment Lindsay went into the bathroom and walked back out with the sticks in hand she set them down on the counter and put the timer on for 5 minutes those were the longest 5 minutes of her life and once the buster went off Lindsay just froze she didn't want to look so Danny went and read them the first one came up blue, second one came up with a plus sign , the third one said positive and the fourth said pregnant Lindsay was diffidently pregnant she started crying tears of joy but they were both scared to death Danny told Lindsay that he couldn't be happier that they were having a baby and yeah he's scared but he more happy that they made this child together and that Lindsay would make a great mom and he wouldn't change a thing. After hearing that Lindsay felt a lot better and after talking for hours she said she'd book a doctors appointment just to be sure she cuddle up in Danny's arms and fell asleep just like that night and she felt safe there like everything was going to be okay. Danny notice that she fell asleep so he brought her to the bedroom and laid her down and just as he was about to walk out Lindsay called his name and told him to stay and he did. In the morning Lindsay called the doctors and booked an appointment they didn't have an opening till next week she took but asked them to called if there's any appointment that were dropped. They went to work and about half way into their shift Stella finally had a chance to talk to her alone and asked if she took a test and Lindsay came back saying yes and its positive knowing what the next question would be she said yes I talked to the father and he's taking me to my doctors appointment next week just then Hawkes and Danny walked in and Stella and Lindsay stepped back from each other when Lindsay's phone started to ring it was the doctors office they had an opening in an two hours Lindsay jump on it and said yes I'll take it she got off the phone and walked back to were the others were and signaled Danny with her fingers saying two hour Danny knew right off the bat what that meant and nodded. Soon they all went for lunch Lindsay watched the clock and didn't really pay attention to the conversation and the hours came quicker then she thought she and Danny made up an excuse to go they said that they had to back to work there trace should be done so they had to go. They arrived that the doctors right on time they brought them to the room and Lindsay got changed and laid on the table Danny stood beside the table then the doctor came in asked some questions first and then took some blood and then began the exam when he put the tube in her she grabbed Danny's hand and one minutes later they saw their baby on the screen the doctor said it looks like your about three months have you guy decided what your doing Lindsay quickly replied going full term and the doctor said I would like to see you back in 4 weeks okay.

They rushed back to the lab and everyone was still out so they we're in the clear they couldn't help but have big smiles on their facing and when the team finally did come in Stella couldn't help but notice that matching smiles on there faces she quietly congratulated Lindsay and couldn't help but ask if Danny was the father Lindsay could tell she already put it to together so she couldn't lie Stella screamed in happiness and everyone around them just looked at them Stella cover by saying that they found key evidence

END OF FIRST Chapter


End file.
